Katrina Walker
Katrina Marian O'Donnell is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Katrina is the oldest daughter born to half-witch Meredith Lopez and full blooded witch Richard Walker. She is the older sister to Katherine Walker. Personality Katrina is a wise and calm person. She rarely has a confrontation with anyone and never seeks out the violent way to solve things. She defends that people should talk their problems out instead of fighting. She is far too wise for her age, but that is a consequence of her troubled past. She loves her sister more than anything in the world and would do anything to protect her. History Life has not been kind for Katrina and her younger sister Katherine. Both sisters share a dark past they have not shared with anyone. Katrina eventually shared that past with her fiancee Joey Green. Katrina's parents had decided that they wanted a life without magic. They performed a family ritual where they bound all their powers, or so they thought. At the age of eight, Katrina and her sister accidentally cursed themselves with two spirits that took over the girls. The little girls had unconsciously used their Projection powers when they were arguing over a puppet both wanted to play with. Katrina had said "God, you are so selfish Kate. I wish someone would take over and make you a different person!". To which Katherine shouted: "Right back at you!". Two assassin witch spirits took a chance on the girls' uncontrolled powers and projected themselves into them. Their parents did not know why the once sweet and lovely girls turned into repetitive massacre killers of witches. These events caught the eye of the mortal news channels and terror soon ruled all over Denver. Having no whitelighter to turn to Meredith and Richard turned to the Elders for help and found out what had happened. When they tried to stop the girls, both Katrina and Katherine teamed up against their parents and brutally slaughtered them. Upon this event the Elders imprisoned the girls and extracted the assassin witch spirits, locking them away for good. The girls' power were bound now by the Elders themselves and should only be revealed when the girls were ready and responsible enough for them. Laura Welling and Thomas Jones, both powerful whitelighters, eventually were assigned to take the girls and give them a warm and loving home. And so they did. Katrina had it easier than her sister to deal with the past. She soon accepted and realized the fact that it was not their fault for what had happened. It was purely an unfortunate magical accident. Katrina knew that her sister was having more troubles than herself and so she tried to help Katherine in her rebel years. She always defended her sister to Laura. Eventually Katrina got through to Katherine and she accepted what Katrina had accepted long ago. Both girls were very close, despite of what had happened. Katherine was mainly know as Kate and Katrina was nicknamed Kat. Katrina used to joke that their nicknames sounded like a sitcom: "Kat and Kate". By the age of sixteen, and still helping her sister through her rebel phase, Katrina had proven herself worthy of getting her powers back. And so it happened. She soon gained control over them with the help of Laura and Richard. While Katrina was learning to handle her powers she had met Joey Green. Later that same year, 2021, they started dating. Even though this relationship was becoming more and more serious, Katrina never left her sister's side. However, it was becoming harder every day not to tell Joey about her past and who she really was. Katrina eventually gained the strength to tell Joey everything. At first Joey was skeptical and distanced himself a little from Katrina. However, by that time he had become a target to get to Katrina and thus was attacked by demons. Katrina came in time for his rescue, but Joey still ended up in the ER. Despite everything, Joey had realized that he really loved Katrina and did not wanna break up. After this incident Katrina helped Joey, with magic, find out what had happened to his late uncle Andy Trudeau. When Katrina turned twenty-one, in 2026, Joey proposed to her with the ring Katherine had helped pick out. This bliss did not last for long though. In 2027 Katrina was kidnapped by demons in the middle of the night as soon as one of the assassin witch spirits took over her again. Katrina has been living among the demons ever since. A powerful Seer created false memories for Katrina, thus resulting in Katrina living a lie. However she never took her engagement ring off. Powers 'Thermokinesis' Katrina is able to manipulate heat at will. 'Suggestion' This power allows Katrina to plant subliminal thoughts into the minds of other people and bending them to her will effectively. 'Projection' Katrina's able to manipulate people with this power. She can also project her will and thoughts to the real world or onto others and boost their other powers using projection. Love & Romances Katrina has never dated anyone in her younger age. Life was just too busy, messy and complicated for this young witch. 'Joey Green' Katrina met Joey in a Karaoke bar. He had become intrigued by her when she had heard her sing and would not let loose until she agreed to let him pay a drink and go out with him. Soon they started dating and Joey eventually proposed. Series Season 01 Katrina is not featured in Season 01. She is mentioned and appears on some flashbacks and memories of Kate and Joey. Category:Witches Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Season 01